01 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Domisie - Urodziny pani Róży; program dla dzieci 09:00 Bocznica 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Kazejak Dawid 10:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1345; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5685 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5685); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 1. Czas dorastania. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 2.Dziedzictwo Zamira. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2472 - finał września; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5686 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5686); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2473; teleturniej muzyczny 17:45 Klan - odc. 2330 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie odc. 4; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajd Polski 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wielki Test o Europie. Fundusze unijne bez tajemnic 22:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Złe miejsce (Bad Weather); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 23:20 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 5 (The Tudors II, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008) 00:25 Lalka - odc. 5/9 - Widziadło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:35 czołówka - Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem 02:35 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Złe miejsce (Bad Weather); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 03:45 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 31; serial TVP 06:25 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 32; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 46; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (93); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 790 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Michael Jackson i jego przyjaciel (Michael Jacson and Bubbles. The Untold Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 59 "Młodość nie zna strachu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 21/58 (Castle ep. The Fifth Bullet); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/71; teleturniej 19:20 Gaudeamus we Wrocławiu; relacja 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 791 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 932; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 669 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Facet do towarzystwa (The Walker) 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Tajna wojna z terrorem - odc. 1/ 2 (The secret war on terror - ep. 1/ 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:55 Facet do towarzystwa (The Walker) 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2007) 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Panorama Sport 17:30 Puls Ziemi - Biogaz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Tak czy inaczej - O przyszłości; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:56 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Depresja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Bałtyckie morświny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:08 Pogoda 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Sztuka przetrwania; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:41 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (43) 07:55 Pinky i Mózg (49) 08:25 Scooby Doo (5) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (21) 09:30 I kto tu rządzi? (21) 10:00 Mamuśki (21) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (297) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (24) 12:00 Hotel 52 (21) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (82) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1554) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (33) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (455) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (323) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1555) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (208) 20:05 2012 23:20 Kill Bil 01:30 Układy (1) 02:45 Zagadkowa Noc (965) 03:55 Tajemnice losu (1124) 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2065) TVN 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Julia (132) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień (566) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (4) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (2) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (92) 14:40 Detektywi (996) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (534) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2076) 16:55 Detektywi (997) 17:25 Julia (133) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (93) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1639) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (960) 21:30 Lekarze (5) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) 23:30 Mentalista (13) 00:30 Bez śladu (21) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (706) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku (2076) TV 4 06:15 4music 07:20 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec (12) 08:25 Ryzykanci (1) 09:25 Ukryta miłość (28) 10:25 Osaczona (84) 11:25 Inspektor Gadżet (9) 11:55 4music 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Łowca krokodyli (9) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (191) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (29) 18:00 Ryzykanci 19:00 Galileo Extra (69) 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską (4) 22:00 Na granicy śmierci (3) 23:00 Turbulencja II - strach przed lataniem 01:10 Mała czarna 02:10 Gość Wydarzeń 02:25 To był dzień 03:20 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 4music 04:40 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera 06:15 Robotboy 06:30 Eliot Kid 07:00 Tom i Jerry 07:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 07:40 Johnny Test 08:05 Ben 10: Obca potęga 08:30 Inazuma Eleven 08:55 Angelo rządzi 09:05 Thundercats 09:30 The Looney Tunes Show 09:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10:25 Tom i Jerry 10:35 Cartoon Toon Toon: Krowa i kurczak 11:25 Cartoon Toon Toon: Jam łasica 12:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:40 The Looney Tunes Show 13:05 Pora na przygodę! 13:30 Scooby-Doo 13:55 Angelo rządzi 14:20 Totalna Porażka: Zemsta wyspy 14:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 15:10 Garfield Show 15:40 Johnny Test 16:10 Tom i Jerry 16:25 Bakugan: Świat Mechtoganów 16:50 Level Up 17:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów 17:40 Zwyczajny serial 18:05 Tom i Jerry 18:10 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 18:35 Chowder 19:00 The Looney Tunes Show 19:25 Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu 19:50 Beyblade: Metal Masters 20:15 Tom i Jerry 20:20 Generator Rex 20:50 Krowa i kurczak 21:00 Hero 108 21:25 GarfieldShow 21:50 Eliot Kid 22:15 Robotboy 22:40 Edek Debeściak 23:05 Hero 108 23:30 Garfield Show 23:55 Eliot Kid 00:20 Robotboy 00:45 Edek Debeściak 01:10 Hero 108 01:35 Chop Socky Chooks: kung-fu kurczaki 02:00 Eliot Kid 02:15 Edek Debeściak 02:40 Robotboy 03:00 Eliot Kid 03:35 Chop Socky Chooks: kung-fu kurczaki 04:00 Pora na przygodę! 04:25 Edek Debeściak 04:50 Ben 10: Obca potęga 05:15 Hero 108 05:40 Niesamowity świat Gumballa TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Projekt Republika; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 2/5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 659 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Teatr - Kasia (79); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 68* - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - Janusz Palikot; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Bal nad bale; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 24 Trąba powietrzna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 529* Temperatura przedmałżeńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Teatr - Kasia (79); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pastwisko dla susła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 659 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 1 - Papierowe konie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj (80); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (5); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Paziowie - odc. 2/5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 1 - Papierowe konie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 659; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (5); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TTM 06:00 Region okiem kamery / wydarzyło się 06:05 Chicagowski kwadrans 06:20 Wydarzyło się 06:40 Kleka 06:55 Słowo Boże po kaszubsku 07:05 Region okiem kamery / wydarzyło się 07:10 Kalkulator walutowy 07:15 L jak las 07:25 Prognoza pogody 07:30 Przekrój kultury 07:45 Tu je nasza zemia 08:05 Kinosfera 08:25 TTM Hits 09:40 TTM Hits 10:40 Kleka 10:55 Słowo Boże po kaszubsku 11:05 Region okiem kamery / wydarzyło się 11:10 Kalkulator walutowy 11:15 L jak las 11:25 Prognoza pogody 11:30 Przekrój kultury 11:45 Tu je nasza zemia 12:05 Kinosfera 12:25 TTM Hits 12:40 TTM Hits 14:00 TTM Hits 14:25 Region okiem kamery 14:30 TTM Hits 14:35 Region okiem kamery 14:40 Słowo Boże po kaszubsku 14:50 Kalkulator walutowy premiera 14:55 Prognoza Pogody premiera 15:00 L jak las 15:10 Przekrój kultury 15:25 Kleka 15:40 Tu je nasza zemia 16:00 TTM Hits 17:00 Region okiem kamery 17:05 Wieści z UM w Redzie premiera 17:10 Wydarzyło się 17:15 Kalkulator walutowy 17:20 Serwis Informacyjny premiera 17:35 Prognoza Pogody 17:40 Wiadomości sportowe premiera 17:50 Muzyczny Rentgen premiera 18:10 Mecz piłki nożnej premiera 19:50 Region okiem kamery 19:55 Wydarzyło się 20:00 TTM Hits 21:00 Region okiem kamery 21:05 Wieści z UM w Redzie 21:10 Wydarzyło się 21:15 Kalkulator walutowy 21:20 Serwis Informacyjny 21:35 Prognoza Pogody 21:40 Wiadomości sportowe 21:50 Muzyczny Rentgen 22:10 Mecz piłki nożnej 23:50 Region okiem kamery 23:55 Wydarzyło się Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTM z 2012 roku